The FourthOf July Sasunaru
by JustADayDreamer72
Summary: Team seven has been sent on a vacation to America, and as the Fourth Of July comes along, the night is young and Naruto finds out some unexpected emotions that have been laying dormant for a while. And he's not the only one with these feelings.


As much as i wish i did, i do not own Naruto Masashi kishimoto does T_T; . Sad really, i would make it so much more Yaoi infested. It's a little one shot i started on the fourth of July and just finished from getting bored. Yeah, enjoy :D

italics=thinking

bold italics=kyuubi

* * *

"Oi, Sakura chaaaan~ This isn't the new ramen restaurant you told me about.." Naruto whimpered as he, Sakura, and a distant Sasuke arrived to a public park that was overwhelmingly filled with people. It was the fourth of July in America and the trio was currently residing in said country for a vacation. This vacation was all expense paid for by Kakashi Sensei, who wanted some much needed time off from his squad. Where better to send them then America for a good two weeks? It's like training, they can mingle with other cultures and get to know each other better. Or fail and have some fast food. Either way it should work out, give or take a few pounds of weight.

"Shut up Naruto! We're here in America for the AMERICAN culture, so what better way to do that than celebrate their independence day?" Sakura had a demonic grin on her face aimed at Naruto, making him retreat back a few steps and bow repeatedly.

"Okay okay, but, after?" He pleaded, his sky blue hues batting innocently at her as they reached the seating area of the field. _It works every time, there's no way Sakura chan would say-_

"No." She stated bluntly.

"Why not?" He begged, slumping his head down overdramatically. He hadn't had ramen in a week, and it was killing him. He had been forced so far to eat things like French fries, carrots, pizza, and worst of all, a hamburger. He shuddered at the memory.

Sakura glared and bonked Naruto on the head obnoxiously, yelling her trademark "CHA!" in the midst of it. Several bystanders looked at them funny- most likely because they weren't American and were just plain being childish. Noticing this, Sakura collected herself and lead the now pouting blonde and still silent raven to a small spot in a corner of the park by a patch of woods. "Yes, this is good!" She stated and pointed to the grass with a smile, " WE SIT HERE BOYS!"

"Since when did you start giving orders?" Naruto asked while pulling a blue chair off of his back and opening it up on the grass, not noticing the fumigating Sakura standing behind him.

"COME AGAIN?" She cracked her knuckles threateningly, giving dagger glares to the already bruised blonde. She was making steps closer to Naruto to punch him when she was stopped by another voice-one yet to be heard for nearly the whole day.

"Sakura, shut up and ignore him. Dobe, stop talking if you know what's good for you." Sasuke had already set up his chair and was sitting in it casually, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. His voice was it's usual monotone and held no favor to either of the bickering teens sides, but his eyes were fixated on Naruto for his reaction.

"Temeee! Who do you think you are huh? Calling shots on us like we don't have any sense of dignity! Why don't you stop being so conceited and bossy!" Naruto had flung himself over to Sasuke's chair, his hands clenching at each armrest as he leaned down to the raven's face with a frustrated expression. He hated being mocked or told what to do by Sasuke, always making him feel inferior, it was pissing him off. Even in another country, he couldn't just leave Naruto alone for five minutes.

Sasuke just smirked and leaned his back against the chair, "Hn."

This only irritated Naruto more, and he would've made a scene had Sakura not grabbed the back of his collar and thrown him down into his own chair.

"Both of you, stop right now. I don't want to be made a fool because you two are fighting over nonsense. So shut up and watch the fireworks." Sakura demanded and sat in between the two of them, huffing. None of them really knew what to expect with the American version of fireworks and celebration, but they were all secretly very excited. Well, not so much Sasuke, but he had other things on his mind.

After a good hour of glow sticks, a violent match of volleyball with innocent Americans who didn't know what they were up against, nachos, and bickering, the three students flopped back into the chairs with heavy breaths. If you didn't know any better you'd think the three of them were having fun, but they were all too busy trying to demolish everyone in volleyball to notice they were cooperating. Sakura had her short hair tied back in a stub ponytail, Naruto had taken his jacket off and was in his orange t-shirt, and Sasuke, well, didn't change at all. Once they'd finished settling down from their adrenaline rush of domination, Sakura looked down at her watch and smiled.

"It's 9:30, so we have a half hour to kill until the fireworks, what do we want to do?" Sakura must have gotten caught up in the whole 'getting along' thing and thought they would all want to hold hands and skip around or something, for her eyes were practically glowing with anticipation. Not everyone felt the same. Naruto-who was still mad at Sasuke for earlier- shot a glare to the raven in response and shrugged, saying sarcastically,

"I don't know why don't you ask SASUKKEEEE?"

"Would you stop it Naruto and just get over it. He was just trying to calm you and you're annoying-ness down." Sakura stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I believe I mentioned you in there too." Sasuke mumbled, completely ignoring Naruto's instigations. Sakura was now in shock and curled up in a ball on her chair, burying her face in her knees in search of her 'happy' place. Sasuke chuckled at her lack of backbone when it came to him and stood up from his seat, only to be pushed down immediately by that damn blonde.

"You're not going anywhere hot shot." Naruto shot coldly, standing in front of Sasuke to block him from standing again. _Make my life more difficult. _The raven sighed and rolled his eyes, seeing as how Sakura was now in her secluded 'happy' place, he could loosen up a little. He was getting sick of not talking anyway. And waiting until Sakura was out it was getting too aggravating. He had no patience when it came to interacting with the blonde. Hell, he was getting impatient just thinking about being impatient.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto hadn't gotten the gist of Sasuke's sudden change in attitude and expression, still glaring at him with full pout.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Useless."

"Emo."

"I love you." He had said it just as calmly as the insults, his gaze drifting up to meet Naruto's dumbfounded face. Sasuke tried to stand up and move again, successful this time. He brushed past Naruto as if he weren't there, and Naruto let him go due to the pure shock he'd felt. The Jinchuuriki's face had become a full out shade of crimson, retracting back a step to regain his thoughts. _Sasuke..said he loved..me? Was it just to get me so I would move? Or, did he actually mean it? _He had a hundred thoughts running through his head as he watched Sasuke head for the woods with his hands in his pockets, calm as he always was. Naruto wasn't going to let it end that easily though. His simple mind demanded answers.

"Oi, Sasuke! Matte!" He called, but Sasuke had already disappeared into the woods. Before running in after him, Naruto looked back at Sakura who was still in denial and completely oblivious to the matter. _She should be okay. Uh, I'm going to borrow her glow stick though._ As he thought, he picked up Sakura's red white and blue glow stick, hooking it into a circle around his neck just incase he was gone a while and it got too dark. He hesitated for a moment and looked to Sakura, then the woods. "A-ah, sorry Sakura chan, but you'll be okay for a few minutes." The sky was already a dim array of blues purples and oranges when Naruto darted into the woods after Sasuke, his head spinning with confusion and fluster.

It was getting progressively darker as Naruto ran around in the woods, tripping and stumbling over rocks and branches. His shins were scratched to no end, and his glow stick necklace kept slapping him in the face when he ran. _Damnit Sasuke, where are you?_ Naruto asked himself as he scanned the now barely visible woods, stopping when he saw a familiar symbol on the back of a black hoodie. Running to catch up with the male, Naruto flailed one arm around and cupped a hand up to his mouth, calling out, "Sasuke! Oi! Stop for a se-" His sentence was shortened when he'd tripped over a stray branch his glow necklace failed to show him, landing face first into the dirt and leaves. After a minute of cursing the ground and his necklace, and then Sasuke, he pulled himself up with his arms and looked up to see if Sasuke was still in sight.

"Dobe, give me your hand." Sasuke said bluntly, his ivory hand barely showed in the little light in the sky as it was held outstretched for Naruto's assistance.

"Why so you can molest me or something?" Naruto panicked and fell backwards this time, pointing an accusing finger to the raven. Sasuke twitched his eye awkwardly at how Naruto now thought of him, his face showing more expression than it had in a month. _I-is he serious..? _He shook it off quickly, realizing that the idiot was still in shock and didn't know what to say, and went back to his mysterious and quiet demeanor.

"Hn, I was just trying to help." He shrugged and shoved his hand back in his pocket, looking down at the blonde. Naruto stood up slowly, brushing any remaining leaves and dirt off of his body before looking at Sasuke suspiciously with narrowed eyes. He wasn't convinced that Sasuke meant what he said, but a part of him wanted him to. _Eh? What am I thinking, he's Sasuke, I can't love him! No, that's just not-_

_**You know you really are starting to bug me kit. **_

Naruto blinked, looking around awkwardly after hearing the mysterious and low voice speak out to him. But nothing besides a cocky raven stood before him, as he did five seconds ago. Sasuke didn't try and question what was taking Naruto so long to say anything, for he just assumed he was trying to calm himself down. Naruto, on the contrary, was dumbstruck-mentally speaking.

_W-what?_

_**Did you really just look around for me? **_

_For who?_

_**Me.**_

_You?_

_**You really are stupid. I don't blame your comrades for harassing you.**_

_Hey! Don't mock me. Are you, uh, the-_

_**Yes Naruto. I am the Kyuubi. **_

_We can talk to each other?_

_**No, you're just losing it. Yes we can talk you dumb shit. **_

_Why are you so mean?_

_**I'm not here to play games with you. I don't even know why I'm still answering.**_

_What do I do?_

_**About the Fag?**_

_Sasuke?_

_**If that's what you want to call him.**_

_He just said-_

_**I know I know. The Homo likes you, what is there to get?**_

_What do I tell him?_

_**I'm assuming that you love him back-so, say it.**_

_He's a guy!_

_**Kit, I can see and hear everything you see and think. I know you love him, so stop screwing off like a reject and tell him.**_

_But what if he doesn't really like me back?_

_**Oh yes, I forgot guys just tell other guys they love them and mean it in the terms of trying to get the other out of the wa-ARE YOU SERIOUS?**_

_But, what if-_

_**Look, I'm not your matchmaker, and I certainly don't want my vessel being a faggot, but if you love him I'm not going to stop you.**_

_Well that was very nice of you Kyuubi. Thanks._

_**Shut up and go before Homo thinks you've become a standing vegetable. **_

With that Naruto blinked himself out of his one minute long trance of thought with Kyuubi, shaking his head once to pull himself back together. The dusk chill was starting to settle in, and despite the warmth of his blood right now, he could feel his teeth begin to chatter. Maybe it was his anxiety of confessing, or his skin had suddenly just become insanely sensitive to temperature changes. He didn't know. Sasuke took a step forward when he'd noticed the blonde shiver slightly. In response Naruto retracted back another step. Sasuke raised a brow and stopped, the crunch from his foot stepping in the leaves falling silent after a few moments-leaving another unresolved silence between the two rivals. Still not entirely sure how to approach the situation, Naruto drifted his gaze down to his glow necklace and swayed back and forth on his heels in search for what to say. _Just gotta do it. _

"Ah, ano…um.." He trailed off, his cold and obnoxious attitude from earlier looked like it had just been kicked out of him. While he fiddled with his necklace and mumbled to himself, the raven sighed and started walking past Naruto with his same bored expression and his hands shoved in his pockets nonchalantly. _So much for that. _He thought with another inner sigh of regret. He didn't intend on this being _that_ much of a waste of time. _Guess it all really was just one sided. Hn. _Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as if what he said earlier was just as meaningless as his usual 'hn' and continued his backtracking to the clearing, until he felt a faint tug on the back of his black hoodie.

"Hm?" He turned around to see a certain blonde Jinchuuriki mindlessly standing directly in front of him. He had released his sweater, but was just looking at Sasuke with a flustered expression. They both could hardly see each other at this point with their only source being the glow necklace and the lights from the clearing where the fireworks were soon going to be let off. Still only giving them each a dim look at each other. From what he saw though, Naruto looked like a zombie who had no idea what was going on, moving only on his sheer impulses. Now somewhat curious, Sasuke locked his ebony eyes with sky blue ones, his expression remaining unchanged. Naruto on the other hand was mentally freaking out more than before his talk with Kyuubi, starting to actually think he really was retarded for wasting this much time to say anything. He was actually surprised at how mellow Sasuke was being despite the trance like state he was in, kind of grateful for his cooperation. He was starting to think he really wasn't kidding, because he would never have waited around like this, or anything for that matter. It did make him happy on the inside though, knowing that Sasuke had felt these feelings for someone as stupid and rambunctious as himself. He wanted to embrace this chance, but this wasn't like asking out Sakura or someone else-it was Sasuke. The avenger, the prodigy, the genius, the soul survivor. It was harder to do than it sounded. _The fireworks are going to start soon and I'm sure Sakura will be emerging from her happy place, so I have to get it over with now._

Taking in a deep breathe, Naruto turned himself away from Sasuke and crossed his arms stubbornly, pursing his lips in a similar fashion while he spoke in his usual obnoxious manner,

"Don't think that me loving you gives you an excuse to be more of an asshole than you usually are, teme." He finished the last part off with a slight snare that he typically had with Sasuke, shooting a glare at him.

"Hn." Letting out a chuckle the raven nodded sarcastically and took a step towards Naruto who surprisingly this time, didn't panic or move away. Naruto turned around to yell at him about what he found so funny about what he said, but Sasuke had placed his hand under his chin and tilted his head upwards to meet his own charcoal orbs with a trademark smirk. Sasuke saw Naruto's face light up a deep shade of crimson, in which he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Another chuckle emitted his lips. _Dobe._

"Oi, would you stop laughing at me! I thought I just sa-" But he was cut off from his close quarters fit before he could finish. The culprit being a pair of ivory lips pushing up against his own sun kissed ones. It wasn't overly passionate or intense, but it got the point across. Naruto was shocked and defensive at first -not stopping the persistent raven before him-, but he gradually shut his eyes and leaned upwards into the kiss. Sasuke's hand didn't move from Naruto's chin as he continued, his own hues shutting during the midst of the long anticipated kiss they shared.

It was cut short though when flashes of red, blue, silver, and various other colors began lighting up the woods and their bodies, followed by loud cracks and cheers. Sasuke and Naruto both opened their eyes at once and pulled their lips apart to turn and look up at the now lit and extravagant sky. _Talk about timing._ Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto who was now suddenly entranced by the fireworks.

"Dobe, come on, I don't want to hear Sakura anymore than I need to tonight." Sasuke began walking back to the clearing in the same path he'd come from, waving a hand up in the air to motion for Naruto to follow.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Nearly tripping over the same stick he had earlier, Naruto hurdled over the stray branches to catch up with Sasuke, his glow necklace smacking him in the face every jump he made. Sasuke just gave a chuckle and a 'hn' and kept walking, knowing very well that Naruto would soon be trailing behind him.

_**Told you. **_

_Oh who asked you, go back to sleep._

_**You asked me, and fine, but because of me you're happy. **_

_Yeah, thanks demon residing in my gut for giving me love advice._

_**Welcome. Go get some butt.**_

Once they'd reached the field where thousands of people were screaming and cheering at the brightly lit sky, they noticed an enflamed Sakura standing in front of her chair. Naruto cringed. Sasuke blinked.

Oh Yeah, there were going to hear more of Sakura than they had in a _long_ time.

* * *

So so what do you think? ;D legit for pure boredom? Review please 3

Should i do more sasunaru? :o


End file.
